A Fox's Life With A Centaur
by Chillman22
Summary: He lost his memories, he has no idea who he is or where he came from, all he has is a metal plate with a spiralling leaf on the front with his name and date of birth on the back, well, he may as well settle in his new life as a 9 tailed fox-boy with super strength, while secretly working as a host at a club and not let anyone find out. Up For Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the one-shot for a Naruto/A Centaur's Life Crossover, at first I wasn't sure how to go about writing it, but as the saying goes, "Rome wasn't built in a day." The same can sometimes be said for stories.**

 **This also has a slight Kaichou wa Maid-sama! twist to it, since Naruto needs to pay for his school things.**

 **But I hope you enjoy this and hopefully someone will adopt it.**

 **A Fox's Life With A Centaur**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **High School Classroom.**

Bright pink soft-looking lips move towards another pair of lips until they both connect, causing many in the classroom to gasp in surprise, the person who received the kiss opened their eyes in shock, their 9 fluffy fox-tails standing on end, like an electric current rushed right through them.

The blond athletic, 5'6 young man jumped away, his face bright red, he didn't know why she ended up kissing him, "H-H-H-Himeno, w-w-w-we weren't meant to kiss for real, why would you do that!?"

As you may have guessed it, this young man was Naruto Uzumaki, somehow he ended up in another world, considering there are many different species, but not only that, he now has fox ears on top of his head, blue slitted eyes, fangs, clawed fingernails and 9 fox tails.

But the thing is, the blond has amnesia, he doesn't remember anything from his past, when he "arrived" he was a young 13 year old wearing tattered orange clothes, along with a metal headband, though luckily on the back of the metal plate had "Naruto Uzumaki, October 10th 19XX" engraved on it, showing that even though he's in a different world there was no time-lag.

Anyway, back to the kiss from the shy centaur, who became embarrassed, hiding her mouth with her script, "But, w-well I, it's just, it was written in the script, so..."

Causing everyone to be confused by that, her friend Kyouko simply asks, "What? It was?" Causing everyone to look at their own script, finding out that there was no such thing, with Kyouko shaking her head.

Making Naruto suspicious at such a thing, moving towards Himeno, he asks, "Where does it say that?"

With Himeno getting up and showing Naruto where it was written, though she was still embarrassed about kissing him, the script showed someone had written in pen "Do it for real, it's a must!" Showing one problem.

Naruto then responded, "Himeno, this was written by hand, you should've asked someone if it was apart of the play." Making the naive centaur to blush more.

Looking towards the person who wrote it, saying that it wasn't him, they began trying to think who it might have been, with Himeno pitching in, "I don't know if it helps, but I got my script from Komori."

Causing everyone to look around for the guy, who just so happens to be trying to sneak off, but ends up getting the sharp eyes of Himeno's friend, Nozomi, to lock onto him, where he ends up getting a foot to the face that sends him flying into the far wall, grunting in pain, though when he looks up not only is Nozomi looking down at him with silent rage, but Naruto was next to her as well, looking like a demon.

In a monotone voice, Nozomi orders the guy one thing, "Talk now!"

Causing Komori to shake a little in fear, but Naruto was the one who scares him most, but he answers none the less, "W-W-Well, the thing is..."

 **Flashback**

 _The winged president and her friend were counting down who it was that would play the prince by a valid box, with each one wanting Komori as the prince, with the boy in question jumping for joy, causing the shy centaur to laugh uncomfortably._

 _Then Komori was handing Himeno her script, though as he was making his way to the doors, they opened up by the obese cat boy, Nekomi, telling Komori about their deal, but the demon boy slaps his hand over the cat boy's mouth._

 _Though it turns out, it was doomed to fail anyway, since the president explains how Komori used blackmail to get the role and how the prince was now gonna be played by Naruto, who looked surprised by the announcement._

 _Since his classmates explain that he has a lot of princely qualities, but at the same time he isn't arrogant about them, but of course the Uzumaki denies his princely looks._

 **End Flashback**

The sudden realisation causes Komori to yell in horror on his hands and knees, "The part was suppose to be mine, not Naruto's."

Making everyone walk away from him, all except Naruto, who grabs Komori by the shoulder, the demon-boy slowly looks up, though that turns out to be a mistake, since Naruto is showing him a smile, though the problem is that there is a purple oni mask behind Naruto, glaring at him, with Naruto calmly saying, "You're not going to trick Himeno into anything else like that again, **are you Komori~**." (You can't help but shiver at Miya's style of "negotiation" on Sekirei.)

Making the demon boy pale and wide eyed, he manages to nod his head in response, the oni mask vanishes and Naruto pats the boy roughly on the shoulders, "That's a good boy, if there's one thing I don't like is people tricking others into things." Causing Komori to cry waterfall tears.

So with everything settled, the whole class began setting everything up, though from time to time Himeno would cast glances at Naruto, though when they both end up catching each others eyes they both blush and look away, trying to get the kiss out of their minds.

 **After School**

After a long day of rehearsing, Naruto was making his way home, trying to get away before anyone starts teasing him about the kiss.

Seeing as he was alone, Naruto bends his knees and shoots up onto the roof of a building, you see, not only did he gain fox features, but he also gained amazing strength allowing him to be able to leap at great heights, though it took him a while to get control over his strength, he uses it sparingly, since he doesn't want to freak people out.

Making his way towards his apartment, Naruto failed to spot a certain centaur with archery skills from seeing him, causing her to gasp and blush at the same time, since it was almost like seeing Naruto flying, she knows it was Naruto because he was the only one with 9 tails, but not only that, seeing Naruto flying through the air, Himeno can't help but see Naruto as a "dashing prince flying to rescue a damsel in distress," making her blush even more.

Maybe their roles in the play was a sign of the two being something more, who knows.

 **End Of One-Shot.**

 **I hope everyone likes this, I also thought, why not have Naruto with amnesia in a crossover, it would make things more interesting, along with his new super strength, also I thought, why not have Naruto using the oni-mask of angry smiles, it's scary when Miya does it, it'll certainly make things more funny.**

 **Also, sorry if you're hoping for an actual story, I just want to start everyone off on Naruto/A Centaur's Life Crossover, since I think it would be SUUUPPPEEERRR POPULAR! (Frankie's pose. lol)**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting this idea, please inform me.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or A Centaur's Life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's surprising that no-one has adopted or made their own version of Naruto/A Centaur's Life Crossover yet, maybe adding another chapter will get people interested.**

 **A Fox's Life With A Centaur**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Fox's Stage**

 **School Classroom 1-1**

It took sometime and effort, but the class had finally finished with their rehearsals, along with creating their props and backgrounds, with Naruto and Hime being able to talk to each other, without blushing at their "kiss" scene, though there were rumours going around, thankfully the president managed to shoo them away, the president even had the students to make the props tougher for Hime.

 **Day Of Recital**

Naruto was now in his prince costume, his nine tails swaying behind him, during practise some of the girls blushed at how he looked, saying he could've fooled them into thinking he was a prince, causing the teen to be embarrassed, but during rehearsals Naruto really got into the role, with him having no idea how he did it so naturally, never knowing his past let him move and act anyway he wanted.

Once the last performance was finished, it was Naruto's class turn, with himself standing next to Hime, who was slightly nervous, "I'm a little bit nervous, Naruto-kun."

Smiling towards the centaur girl, causing her to blush slightly, Naruto replied back, "Don't worry, I'll be right there for you, just take a deep breath and you'll be fine." His encouragement allowed the girl to smile back at him, both looking towards the stage, with Hime following Naruto's advise and took a deep breath to calm herself.

Once the curtains go up, everyone played their part, each of their lines and acting skills were in timing with each other, though some of the girls in the crowd were blushing at Naruto, but now was the final scene.

As Naruto walked towards the stage, along with Hime walking towards him, he hears the presidents assistant's voice teasing the president about her role as the queen, causing Naruto to smile slightly, "Nice work Hime, now it's time for the final scene, so let's do our best." Getting a happy yes from the centaur, they both make their way on stage to their positions.

The curtains lifted, showing Hime standing on the top of the prop, with Naruto in the middle, making his way towards Hime, with his deep kind voice, Naruto acted out his lines, "My love is true, even if heaven and earth shall fall IT will remain." Taking a slight bow at the end.

With Naruto hearing someone taking about a certain kiss scene, but they were disappointed that they didn't kiss.

That is until Naruto heard cracking from beneath them, his fox ears sprang up on his head, his eyes suddenly narrow, everything was moving in slow motion, the prop they were standing on was breaking apart, before Hime could try and reach for Naruto, Naruto disappeared, before Hime knew it, she had a strange sense of vertigo, all the while she felt her body being lifted by nine fluffy appendages, during which her eyes were wide at what she saw.

A pair of bright blue eyes staring at her with worry, then suddenly eveything moved normally, with Hime somehow laying in Naruto's arms, along with his tails wrapped around her in a protective manner, Naruto landed on the stage, one of his feet cracking the wood beneath them, until he moved away from it.

Once the prop was completely broken and on the floor everyone was in shock that such a thing could happen, along with Naruto being able to lift a centaur with his arms and tails, showing how strong he is, "Fuu, that was close," Looking towards Hime, who was pushing her head into his chest at the scary experience, "Are you alright Hime!?"

Hearing the worry and concern in his voice, Hime couldn't help but blush slightly, no-one has ever managed to lift her, but Naruto, using his strength, not only lifted her, but was now holding her in a "princess carry" style, her face became slightly pink, "Yes, thank you!" At this part she leaned forward and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek in gratitude. causing Hime to nearly slip out of Naruto's arms/tails at the surprise, but he managed to catch her in time.

 **End of the Play**

Hime and her friends were chatting about how everyone enjoyed the ending, along with the two teasing Hime about giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek, causing the poor centaur to blush and trying to explain herself.

As they were walking, they came across a funny sight, a group of girls were ganging up on Naruto, with the boy trying to let them down easy, until he got too nervous and made a run for it, causing the groupies to give chase, all the while Naruto yelled out in a whine, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

With Nozomi saying what the others were thinking, "Though I don't think everyone is enjoying themselves." With Kyouko nodding with her.

Though Kyouko noticed that Hime was huffing slightly at Naruto being ganged up by a group of girls, with the satyr girl knowing what it was about, but she was gonna keep it to herself since it would be more amusing to her.

With Nozomi finishing with a joke, "Well, better him than me, at least with his strength and speed he'll escape!"

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, the end of the play, with Naruto saving Hime instead of the other way around, along with Naruto being chased by girls, hopefully someone'll be interested in adopting this idea and maybe it'll start other crossovers of this.**

 **I also like to point out that Naruto could also help Kyouko in the marathon by using his tails to pick her up and wrap around her like a blanket, since he'd pity her at her less than staler endurance.**

 **Hopefully this will get the ball rolling.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or A Centaur's Life.**


End file.
